Les Koalas version deux point un 21
by koala-astronauteduweb
Summary: l'histoire la plus wtf du moment -hé sans me vanté ;).Fait gaffe à pas perdre quelques neurones en la lisant et puis comme je ne sait pas quoi mettre en resumé lis cette fanfic. bonne lecture !...


Les Koalas version deux point un 2.1-l'histoire la plus wtf du moment -hé sans me vanté ; ) en bref mais on va faire tout un fromage pour ce nom débile en rebref c'est une histoire de merde écrite pour le fun et shit si tu la lis sauf si tu es un Koala de l'espace mais vu que ça n'existe pas you are cuit woman or mec -mais vu qu'ils ont un niveau d'intelligence bidon (ils prétendent avoir un cerveau entre les jambes ceci est valable pour personne sauf les extraterrestres et prétendre ceci est très immature tu n'est pas du tout visé lecteur:regardfixésurtonécran :) - ils pigeront rien sauf si tu es un mec bien ou cool tu peux lire mais pas ces histoires inintéressantes alors elle seront trop débiles pour toi .En gros vous pouvez lire ceci car vous me l'avez volé et vous serez alors jeté en prison ,non je déconne (ou pas) mais bon t'as fais le bon choix je l'ai pas écrite pour rien cette introduction . Alors tu peux lire. (sniff... tout ça pour ça :'( mais je ne suis pas schizophrène nous allons mieux depuis que nous avons vu le psy: } nyu petite parenthèse sur le tube apocalyptique du siècle ( Op , op , op ,op, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE (by psy))

Les koalas sont partis en Amérique pour faire du shopping( et alors il ont le droit na ), puis tout à coup une guerre a éclaté ! Ils se sont retrouvés dans la merde (et oui c'est la crise aussi en Australie) .Un koala est mort bouffé par un autre koala déguisé en singe Américain ; il crevait la dalle ou il été cannibale je te jure ça existe vraiment sans déconner. La ligue des koalas hitlérien s'imposait, pour les américain ce fut le début de la faim (ils crevaient toujours la dalle nota bene: les hamburgers américains sont faits avec de la viande de koala, va savoir pourquoi). Voici comment les américains ont perdu la guerre des macaques . L'empereur perroquet est mort 2 jours après l'invasion des koalas hitlériens il s'est fait butter par un koala déguisé en singe américain (et oui le koala cannibale est en vérité un tueur en série, il a trop regardé Colombo). La ligue des perroquets fascistes s'est allié à la ligue des koalas. Ils ont fighté tous les macaques américains voilà pourquoi les macaques se sont faits expulsés de l'Amérique. Le koala déguisé en singe américain qui est en fait un tueur en série arrête de se déguiser et va dans un zoo pour avoir de la free bouffe et pour tuer tout le monde. Patoes, hihihi tu te demande pk et bien parce que tout s'explique tin tin tin you are a champion …et c'est la danse de la patate victorieuse ou pas eh makarena tinlintinlintin eh makarena .La ligue des koalas et des perroquets a attaqué le zoo pour libérer les autres animaux mais ces derniers n'en avaient rien à foutre, et ils sont restés au zoo pour avoir de la free bouffe ! Pfff... Mais qu'est-ce-que t'y peux, c'est la crise everywhere soo. Mais quand ils se sont rendus compte qu'un koala buttait tout le monde (chucky l'a possédé quoi que … c'est peut être moi ! Niakniaknaik #riresadique) ils ont voulu partir alors ils ont contactés la ligue mais elle a fait la gueule ! After les deux clans se sont réconciliés sauf un perroquet car le lion lui a bouffé la jambe, enfin bref c'est une longue histoire. . . Une fois que tout le monde est sorti du zoo sauf le koala tueur, celui-ci s'est retrouvé seul il a piqué une grosse dépression alors il a décidé de se venger de tout le zoo et de la ligue. Ce qui risque d'être compliquer vu qu'ils sont tous partis en Afrique pour répandre leurs idées hitlériennes. ( nicht- avec l'accent allemds stp)Alors le koala tueur entrepris un long voyage pour retrouver ses ennemis il passa par la Belgique, par la Suisse et par la Russie(il a pas pris Gérard dsl y couté trop chère en bouffe) pour rallier à sa cause tous les déserteurs d'impôt. Il libère des centaines de prisonnier et sème la terreur derrière leurs passage . Le monde entier est plongé dans les ténèbres à la traque des ligues de perroquet fasciste et des koalas hitlériens. Prix de cours les deux ligues rentrèrent dans leur boutique favorite les USA semant la terreur pour se faire respecter. What the fuck!? Voyant cela les macaques se liguèrent pour chasser les oppresseurs fascistes et hitlériens de leurs pays. Le koala tueur profita de l'agitation pour se mettre dans les bagages d'un macaque (en fait ce koala tueur et un fraudeur super avar qui a la flemme de payé son ticket d'avion). Une fois à terre le tueur s'introduit dans les clans adverses (pour ce qui ne suive pas il s'agit des ligues hitlériennes et fascistes). Il sema la peur et tua les chefs des bandes tout en se faisant passer pour un macaque. Tandis que singes et ligues mènent un combat féroce il ne se rend pas compte que les vivres disparaissent. Un coup du koala tueur mais non c'est un coup de Picsous qui cherche à se faire du fric sur le dos des autres animaux. Et mais qu'est-ce qui fou là ? Aller dégage de mon histoire s'il te plaît ; ou j'appelle le koala tueur niark niark niark … Bon revenons à nos moutons en fin plutôt à nos ligues. Au moment critique les ligues perdaient de nombreux soldat à cause des querelles entre perroquets et crocodile. Mais ils réussissent à vaincre les macaques grâce à un moment d'inattention du à un merde lâché par un koala. Les macaques ne connaissait pas se mots ils ont dû aller sur leurs dictionnaires et sur internet mais y avait pas de réseau donc y on mit une demi-heure pour trouver et pendant ce temps ils ne combattaient pas. Les macaques se sont fait killed un par un. Voilà la bref histoire de la défaite Américaine des macaques tragique histoire.

Ne soyez pas choqué par cette histoire , quand je l'ai écrite j'étais sobre (enfin je crois) bref ,pour plus d'information sur ces koalas adresser vous à la SPA ou à quelques astronautes ou éventuellement au agent de la CIA qui vont probablement m'arrêter pour avoir divulgué des secrets d'État (chut sa reste entre nous) . Pour répondre a vois questions je ne suis pas folle et je suis tout a fait seine d'esprit enfin presque autant que toi . Pose toi la questions et tu vraiment sain d'esprit demande le à ta petite voix off dans ta tête hinhihni tout est normal (dire sa en position fœtus) est ce que ça à le même sens ? Voici la question du jour sur ce je vous laisse pour vous retrouvé dans un autre de mes histoire wtf:snifsnifouverture de porte : fuck j ai encore foutu de la farine partout hein maman #O_o _0

Ps : La drogue c'est mal vive les magicarpe shiney !


End file.
